gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V, hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. The station is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Dr Robert & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Trivia * Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is also adult contemporary radio station, 102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, both of which play pop music from the '90s to present day. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores (no commercials). *This could possibly be Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it always plays when you enter her Issi. *"Me & U" by Cassie was originally removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack for a second time, after it was cut from The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV, though it appears in the next-gen version of GTA V. "Me & U" was also featured in Saints Row 2 (as was Amerie's "1 Thing"), considered by some as a GTA Clone. *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn. Specifically, these six songs play on repeat on the last-gen version: ** Amerie - 1 Thing ** Britney Spears - Gimme More ** Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous ** Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) ** Mis-teeq - Scandalous ** Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls * The Next-Gen version adds more songs to the Vanilla Unicorn playlist, in addition to the ones already in the last gen version: ** Lady Gaga - Applause ** M.I.A. - Bad Girls ** Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *The song "Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. *The inclusion of pop songs from the 1980s was due to the fact that there was meant to be an '80s pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the '80s station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 1990s, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *A rare glitch can happen when driving south towards Vinewood Boulevard, where a song will play for about two seconds then change to be another song. Non Stop Pop is the only known station to be affected by this glitch. * Sly Fox's "Let's Go All the Way" was featured in the official launch trailer for the PS4 and Xbox One editions of GTA V. * Although this station is dedicated to pop, dance, and modern R&B music, the next-gen version features Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc." which is more of an alternative rock/hip-hop song, and M83's "Midnight City", which is more of an electronica song. This could be an oversight but due to their popularity, that could more likely be the reason for their inclusion. * The station received the most new songs out of all stations from the next-gen update, with 26 for a total of 42 songs (compared to the original's 16). This makes Non Stop Pop FM the largest radio station in the entire series. * The song "Send Me an Angel" by Real Life was not listed in the official playlist. but it was included in the game. * "Wait" by Robert "Dr Robert" Howard is incorrectly credited to The Blow Monkeys, the band which Howard is the lead singer of and gained his popularity with. Video See Also *Lips 106 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Pop music. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays Pop music. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays '80s pop music. *The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Trance and House music. *Head Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays pop and adult contemporary music. * Vladivostok FM - A radio station in The Ballad of Gay Tony & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays house & dance music. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations